This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies and, particularly, to a fiber optic connector assembly, but certain features of the invention may be equally applicable for use with other types of connectors such as electrical connectors.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramics. A multi-fiber optic cable is terminated in the connector, and a plurality of individual optical fibers of the cable may be terminated in the ferrule. A popular type of fiber optic cable is a multi-fiber flat cable which conventionally is called a ribbon cable.
One specific type of fiber optic connector is a xe2x80x9cfanoutxe2x80x9d connector which typically is used with a ribbon-type cable. The individual optical fibers of the cable are very closely spaced. A fanout connector includes a fanout means such as a fanout insert for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable transversely thereof so that the fibers are more easily connectorized according to hardware interface requirements. Often, the individual fibers extend away from the fanout insert within a plurality of easily manipulatable tubes which also protect the fibers. The tubes often are color-coded and are permanently affixed to a fanout structure by, for example, heat shrinking. This type of attachment may degrade the temperature cycling performance by causing micro bending of the fibers. The present invention is directed to providing various improvements in connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connector assemblies, including fanout-type fiber optic connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector assembly, such as a fiber optic fanout connector, of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fanout connector assembly is provided for a fiber optic cable including a plurality of optical fibers. The assembly includes at least two fanout connectors each including a housing having a passage for receiving a fiber optic cable along an axis. The housing has a fanout member for spreading the individual optical fibers of the fiber optic cable transversely of the axis. Complementary interengaging stacking members are provided on the housing of the two connectors for aligning and holding the connectors in stacked relationship with one connector on top of the other connector.
As disclosed herein, the complementary interengaging stacking members comprise at least one mounting post on the housing of one of the connectors received in a mounting hole in the housing of the other connector. Preferably, a plurality of the mounting posts are received in a plurality of the mounting holes. The posts may be sized relative to the holes for receipt therein by a press-fit. The posts may also be adapted to be press fit into mounting holes in a printed circuit board.
According to one aspect of the invention, the housing for each connector includes a base housing and a cover with at least one of the mounting post and the mounting hole being on each of the base housing and cover. Preferably, the base housing and the cover of one connector each includes an upstanding mounting base, and the base housing of the other connector includes a pair of mounting holes for receiving the mounting posts. The cover is shown herein slidably mounted on the base housing generally parallel to the axis, whereby the cover is rendered immovable when the connectors are stacked.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base housing and the cover have complementary interengaging latch members for interengagement automatically in response to slidably mounting the cover onto the base housing. Complementary interengaging cable strain relief members also are provided between the base housing and cover for interengagement automatically in response to slidably mounting the cover onto the base housing. Preferably, the latch members and the strain relief members are located relative to each other whereby the strain relief members are at least partially interengaged prior to interengagement of the latch members.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.